


yellow cars

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, i know gems are supposed to be adults but leggy is a baby, ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

"Are we really doing this?" Pearl asked garnet as they introduced the new members of the crystal gems into their house. Garnet nodded.   
"They have earned our trust. Steven, how about you show the rubies around? You can go in any room but mine. "   
"Yup!" Steven shouted, holding out a thumbs up. He walked to his rooms door and let all the tiny rock women in. Leggy was first to get in and she laid down on the couch.  Army and doc went to explore the kitchen, particularly checking out the stove. Navy was sitting on Stevens bed and staring at his toys.   
"Oh! Those are my guys. You can have Dave guy, I don't really want him." He said and handed the toy to her. She looked at him, then the toy and put it down on the floor.   
"Um... Okay?!" She said and walked down from his bed to sit down with leggy. Leggy was checking out the rocks  and Stevens old baby toys. It incited her for some reason. The colors were very cool looking, and all the shapes were unknown to her. Steven walked downstairs to see Leggy taking down his old baby toys and pressed a big red button. It made a pop noise, and she was so scared she fell backwards onto the floor. Navy laughed at her and watched her start to cry.   
"Don't laugh!" She screamed. Navy stopped laughing and picked her younger friend up.   
Lastly was eyeball. She wasn't interested in all of the new earth technology, but wanted to see the bubble room. She'd heard about it years ago, when she was still in the war. She looked back at the gems, making sure no one noticed before using her gem to open up the burning room. She knew what she wanted to do. 

As soon as she got in, she saw the large orange gem that she craved to see again. Her eyes lit up with love, and she jumped up onto the bubble to open it.   
There was a large blast, which luckily didn't pop all the bubbles as Jasper reformed. Her outfit was usual one. Eyeball was so happy to see her again.   
"YOU WONT TAKE ME ROSE!" Jasper screamed, putting her hands up in fear. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar face.   
One of her best friends during the war, a tiny Ruby was saluting her. She gasped for a second, looking at the tiny red thing before scooping her up.   
"Oh Ruby! It's you! I thought I'd never see you again! I.. I can't believe this is happening." She practically screamed.   
"Jasper, shh." She told her. Jasper looked down at her, and as soon as she looked up, the temple door opened.   
It was Steven and garnet, both ready with their weapons.   
"JASPER!" Garnet screamed at her.   
"Don't hurt each other, please!" Steven pleaded. Garnet looked at him.   
"Look, fusion. I surrender, okay? Do whatever you like, but don't hurt her. I swear, I think I changed." She said and smiled a teeth filled smile.   Garnet cringed, but looked at Steven. He mouthed 'please?' and smiled. 

"Okay, first the rubies and now JASPER? What's going into you, garnet?" Pearl practically squaked.   
"I can't. His face is too cute." Garnet said. She rubbed Stevens hair and he smiled.   
"Well, if that's okay with you I guess that's alright but we don't have enough room in here. The other rubies are digging out holes in the mountain for some reason. I don't know why the didn't want to use the ship, but I guess you could stay in there." Pearl spoke.   
"The controls are broken, though. We could be fracked." She added. Pearl walked past them and went into her room.   
"Well then Jasper, I guess you live in the ship now." Steven said. Jasper looked at him and nodded. She opened the door as lightly as she could and accidentally slammed it on her way out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jasper went out, she saw one of the rubies digging their own little hole in the side of the mountain. Army was punching into the dirt and was making a very sizable dent. Doc had already made her hole, and was dangling her feet out the edge while she talked to navy. Leggy was attempting to punch herself a tiny hole, but was hurting her fingers. Jasper walked up to her, and crouched down.  
"Hey little Ruby. What are you doing?" Jasper cooed at her. Leggy looked at her and blushed.  
"I.. I was making a little dig hole to sleep in..." She said.  
"Let me help you." She asked. Jasper started to punch it. Leggy gasped, she had already finished making a nice sized hole for her.  
"Lemme put you in." She said. Jasper picked her up and put her into the hole. It was a perfect size for her.  
"Thank you! Whoever you are." Leggy said.  
"I'm Jasper. I can tell your a little Ruby, aren't you?" She asked the little Ruby. Leggy blushed and put one of her hands on her cheek. Jasper took her other hand and kissed her little Palm. Leggy kicked her feet happily and looked at her. Jasper's hair was so long and fluffy looking. She just wanted to jump into Jaspers hair. 

After Steven finished dinner, leggy had came in to the house because it was too cold outside. She didn't know how to use her elemental powers yet, so there was no way of heating herself. Steven had let her keep all of his old baby toys.  
"Garnet... I thought gems can't be babies. I wonder why she likes all of my toys?" Steven asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe it's something with her gem." She said, as she looked down at leggy. She had taken out a car toy and was wide eyed as she watched it roll around on the floor. She crawled over to the car, and picked it up. She walked back to where she was originally sitting and put the car in her bag, before walking out of the door to get to her hole.  
As she walked outside, she saw Jasper slouching over their old ship. Jasper waved at her before walking over to her.  
"Hey little Ruby. What do you have in that bag?" She asked, bending down to her level.  
"You mean my toys? Steven gave me these things. There really fun to play with and touch." She said and pulled out the toy car from her bag.  She handed the car to Jasper, who looked at the little yellow car before handing it to her.  
"Steven says it's called 'car'. I don't know what that is, but doesn't it look cool?" She said. Jasper blinked and nodded her head.  
"Would you want to show me the rest of your toys, little one?" Jasper asked. Leggy nodded happily. She didn't know why, but she trusted her. Maybe it was because she was her elder.  
But unknown to her, that's exactly what she was taking advantage of.  
Jasper opened the door of the ship and turned on the lights. Leggy dumped the bag of toys onto the ground, watching them hit the floor and roll. She giggled at them, and then grouped them all up. She then started to color coordinate them, making a rainbow of cars.  
"Look at what I did, Jasper! Isn't that neat?" She asked her, wanting approval. Jasper kneeled down to her and nodded.  
Jasper watched her as she rolled each of the tiny cars down the floor a couple of times before she got tired. Jasper looked at leggy, who was collecting her toys together. Her smile, innocent nature and happiness made her feel like she wanted to join into her happiness. But the way she would do that wouldn't be good.  
"You know, little girl, how strong you are?" She asked. Leggy looked at her. Jasper grabbed around her wrist. Leggy's heart started to beat hard. She was blushing hard, she felt important for such a high ranking Jasper to touch her.  
"Oh.. Thank you????" She blushed.  
"I shouldn't call you little girl, you're a big girl. Would you want to play a big girl game with me?" She asked. This excited leggy so much.  
"Of course I want to play with you!!" She screamed. Jasper shushed her, and she covered her mouth with her hands.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
"That's okay, Ruby. Come here, would you?" Jasper cooed in her ear. Leggy crawled onto her lap. Jasper sat up and pet her fluffy hair, scratching deep into her head. Leggy groaned a bit, it felt nice. She shook her leg and looked up at Jasper, who was now using her large hands to work on leggy's shoulders. Leggy moved them around in a circle. She felt big, was this what other rubies did? She didn't know. Jasper moved her hands down to her thighs, being softer around her gem. Jasper traced a light circle around her gem. Leggy felt a shock down her spine and her jaw started to shake.  
"Does that make you feel nice, big girl?" Jasper asked. Leggy nodded. It felt weird, but it did feel good. Jasper started to slowly push down her shorts.  
"J-Jasper, I thought no one was supposed to touch there..." She whimpered as her shorts were pulled around her knees.  
"Only big gems can. You're a big gem, right?" She asked leggy. Leggy hesitated, but she nodded.  
"I'm only 2 months old though." She admitted.  
"You're still a big girl. Age doesn't matter baby girl. The laws on homeworld are stupid, you're mature enough, even if you aren't of age." Jasper spoke. Leggy blushed hard.  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
"Yes. I've been around much longer then you have, baby gem. Will you spread your legs for your elder?" Jasper asked. She knew leggy had to say yes. It was customary for younger gems, younger than a year to respect their elders every command.  
It was also law that gems under one year old weren't allowed to be involved in sexual activities.  
Leggy respected her elder, spreading her legs.  
"Oh, you look excited." Jasper spoke. Leggy shook, kissing leggy's cheek. Jasper spread her lips so she could start to rub leggy. She tensed up.  
"What... What are you touching?" She asked.  
"Just your princess parts, cutie pie." She said. Leggy watched her as Jasper traced her fingers up and down her junk. Leggy was breathing hard, biting on her own lip for comfort. She needed to grab something, but the only thing that was close was the yellow car she had showed Jasper. She held it in her hand, using her one finger to play with the wheel. Jasper inserted her finger inside of her, and she squeaked loudly.  
"You're so good." Jasper said to her.  
"I am?"  
"Of course you are. You're the best." Jasper spoke. Leggy smiled at her. Jasper did the same to her.  
Leggy was very interested in what was happening to her. Something in her tummy was building up, and it made her make weird noises. It felt like a knot. Leggy noticed that as Jasper went faster, it seemed like the knot inside of her tensed up. She felt great, why hadn't anyone done this to her before?  
She watched as some wet, slick thing started to come down from her onto Jaspers finger. Suddenly, Jaspers finger started to work onto a spot inside of her that made the knot in her tummy start to..  Untangle. She felt it hard, her legs shook, her hand grabbed onto the yellow car tighter and let out a moan. Jasper watched her as she finished, a sly grin appeared on her face.  
"Did you like that, baby girl?" Jasper asked her. Leggy nodded happily.  
"Now, would you help me?" Jasper asked.  
"Um. Sure? Yes." Leggy said.  
"Great."  
Jasper pulled down her pants, spreading her legs and showing the tiny Ruby something that was the opposite of her. Large.  
Leggy was terrified of the size, but Jasper seemed quite confident in herself.  
"Give it a lick." She instructed. Leggy started to hesitate.  
"Jasper.. I don't think I can do that I'm sorry-"  
"Respect your elders, Ruby." Jasper reinforced. Leggy's jaw shook. Her heart started to beat faster, even faster then when the knot came undone in her tummy. She started breathing hard, she was scared, but she had to do it.  
She started to lick up and down the shaft, giving it a quick kiss at Jaspers amusement. She licked the tip, putting special attention on the little hole in it. She was curious, yet very afraid. Jasper grabbed the back of her head and eased her to start to suck it, motioning back and forth with her large hands. Leggy felt... Gross. Disgusting, actually. Wasn't this someone else's privates... Like where they peed? It made her feel weird. But, she had to. She had to respect her elders, she had to do this.  
When Jasper was about to finish, she started to cry. Her tears melt in with Jaspers wet tentacle and her own sweat. Jasper was moaning loudly, bouncing leggy's head up and down. She started groaning loudly and started to cum inside of poor leggy's mouth. As soon as she finished, she removed leggy, who had stopped crying, from her crotch and looked at her. Leggy opened her mouth and showed her what she had did in her mouth.  
"Swallow it for me." She ordered.  
And she did.  
"Promise not to tell anyone about this, okay? This will be our little secret."  
"I promise."

Later that night, leggy had been thinking about what had happened to herself earlier that night. What did Jasper do to her, why did it feel so good and what was made her want to cry when she licked Jasper? Everything inside of her felt weird, terrifying to be honest. Her thoughts started to jumble up. She looked outside of her hole, watching the clouds slowly move across the sky. It reminded her of that weird cream Jasper made in her mouth.  She wanted to talk to navy about it, but she was told not to tell anyone. She did wonder why, but she guessed it was only something for older gems to know. She thought back on it, looking at herself, especially in between her legs. She looked down at her hair, picking at it quickly and throwing a hair out of the hole. Leggy sat up, going through her bag to find the yellow car. She looked at it. It had pretty flowers, pink and purple and red. It looked like a earth insect, and had 'vw' on the back of it. She held onto the car, looking in the tiny mirror that was on each side of it and looked at herself.  
"What happened to me?" She asked herself.


	3. Chapter 3

When Leggy woke up, the sun was only just starting to come out. She had woken up early to start doing her morning rituals, which was cleaning herself and playing until she was told to stop. Leggy was the first one up, of course. She sat down in the sand, watching the waves crash back and fourth. She let her tiny feet touch the water, which surprised her. Water was very weird. She knew that it was in her body, but she didn't know how it worked. She sat and watched the sun rise slowly. It was quite peaceful. Her heart seemed to beat along with the waves. 

"Why are you up so early, Leggy?" a voice asked her. She jumped up in her skin, but turned her head around to see Steven. He had a weird food in his hand, which he then took a bite out of. She wasn't used to her new name, but it was alright.

"I'm just looking around." She said.  "What even are you eating?" she asked.

"Oh! This is a cream cheese bagel. Wanna bite?" He asked her. Leggy nodded and steven ripped off a piece for her. She took a bite.

"This is great!" She said in between each bite. "Do you have more?" She asked. Steven nodded and gave her the rest of the half. She ate it, and looked very happy while doing it.

"Thank you, steven!" She said. 

"You're welcome." He responded. Leggy smiled and watched Steven walk up the stairs to his room. 

A hour later, All of the other rubies had woken up. Eyeball was the first up, sitting next to Leggy to play with her. She was trying to race the cars down the beach. She had, of course, chosen the cute yellow car that she started to love. Eyeball chose a red van looking car. Leggy won the race by a nose hair.  
"Good job, little Ruby!" Eyeball praised. Suddenly, the memories of what had happened last night flooded into her thoughts. She squealed. Eyeball was looking at her funny, she could tell. Yet, she couldn't tell her what had happened. She wanted to, she definitely did, but Jasper had told her not to.   
"Are you okay?" Eyeball asked her. Leggy nodded.   
"I'm just feeling a little off today." She lied.   
"Eh... I feel like that sometimes also. Maybe you just need a minute by yourself." She suggested. Leggy nodded and watched eyeball walk away from her, into the house.   
"Hey, Ruby girl." A voice surprised her. It was Jasper. Jasper stood behind her, looking proud of herself. She towered above the baby gem. Leggy was scared.   
"Hey.. You wanna go back into the ship and play with me again?" Jasper asked her. Leggy had to say yes. Leggy walked with Jasper, holding Jaspers large hand.  
And then it happened again.   
Leggy felt disgusting. Jasper had wanted to try something new. She wanted to try something new. She had put the weird thing in between her legs inside of her. She made the cream inside of her. Leggy's legs felt weird, like they were shaky and going to fall apart. She could hardly walk. Her tummy felt full. She felt actually sick.   
"Are you okay, Ruby?" A sweet voice asked her. It was navy. Leggy rolled over to look at her.   
"My tummy hurts." She said. She wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling the complete truth.   
"Do you know why?" Navy asked her. Leggy tensed up.   
"I... I don't know..." Leggy lied. She was hoping that navy couldn't see through her lie.   
"You're acting shady... Is everything alright?" Navy whispered to her. Leggy shook her head. Navy stared at her. Leggy felt like she knew, like she would say 'you're lying!' And tell doc about what was going on but then...  
"Okay! I hope you feel better soon!" Navy said with a smile and pecked the younger rubies cheek. She jumped down from leggy's hole and waved bye to her before returning to her own hole. Leggy sighed in relief.   
\-------------  
Later on, around lunch time, Leggy had walked into the house to attempt eating with Steven. Eating was fun, but it was very weird. The fusion, garnet had prepared them all turkey and cheese sandwiches to eat with chips. Steven seemed to like it a lot, but leggy felt weird. She wanted to eat, of course, but her tummy still felt weird. It was grumbling, and her sides started to hurt. The fusion seemed concerned in her. It was very strange for leggy, she wondered why they were fused all the time but she decided not to question it. After Steven finished, he had walked to his bed to watch tv with army, who was very interested in the foods on the show.   
"Leggy. What's wrong?" The fusion abruptly asked her. Leggy was very startled.   
"I... Um... My tummy hurts." She said. The fusion saw through her lie, but decided to not acknowledge it.   
"Alright." She said. Leggy sighed. She had made a promise, and she had to keep it.


	4. Chapter 4

the same 'playing' kept on happening. It happened almost every day. Jasper had went harder on the youngest gem, even using her mouth on the small rubies breasts. It hurt.   
It would be the one month anniversary of the rubies landing on earth again. There wasn't any party or any fun food, but it was known by everyone in the house. Leggy noticed the fusion was still there.   
Leggy had tried a number a new, earth things. She had first tried eating, which she loved. Then, she had tried talking to humans. Humans seemed to like her. They all thought she was 'cute' and 'a baby'. She took these as complements, but whenever she was called baby, she was reminded about what Jasper had been doing to her.   
Leggy had been keeping her secret very tight to her heart. She was very close to slipping at times, but she had caught herself. Finally, it was time for another earth ritual for leggy to try. She had been anticipated this for a long time. It was called "bath". Steven would teach her how to, like how he always did.   
"Okay leggy, are you ready for your bath?" Steven asked her. Leggy nodded and smiled. Steven led her to the bathroom. He was wearing a swim suit. He didn't know if gems were like normal humans, but he wanted to avoid all questions about his body.   
"Okay, all you have to do is get the soap and wash wherever you feel dirty, okay? I don't want to see you naked, and I think the other rubies are like your parents... So I'll let one of them in." He said. Leggy nodded. She took off her boots and put one finger in the water. It was nice and warm. Once Steven had left, she took off her clothes and sat in the tub. Leggy put her chin on the edge of the tub and waited for someone to come in.   
A minute later, Doc had walked in the room. She closed the door and started investigating the bathroom. When she got to leggy, she held the rubies hand as she washed her legs. Leggy started at her feet, then her legs, and then her tummy and chest. She paid special attention to her gem. It felt good to rub her gem with the soap bar.   
Leggy had grabbed the bottle of shampoo and asked doc to lather it in her hair. It felt good, but it reminded her of the first time she had with Jasper. Leggy washed her hair out and then asked for the conditioner.   
As she waited for the soap to settle in her hair, she closed her eyes and rested in the bath. Doc was still sitting with her, but she was investigating a magazine. Doc had looked at the Ruby occasionally, but didn't notice the dark purple marks on leggy's breasts. She had looked at it, but decided not to question it.   
It was only when leggy shifted herself, accidentally showing off bruises on her chubby legs.   
"Leggy, what happened to you? You look like you got beat up. I thought you didn't like fighting." Doc said. Leggy tensed up.   
"I... I don't know h-how I got th-those..." She lied. She was stuttering.   
"Ruby...."  
"I swear, I'm not lying!" She shouted. Doc wasn't having it.   
"I know you aren't telling the truth! Tell me the truth now or I'll hit you!" She threatened.   
"I'm not lying! Don't hit me, please!" Leggy screamed. She was hoping someone would hear her.   
There was a knock on the door, and then a voice.   
"Is everything okay in here?" Navy's voice asked. She opened the door.   
"Rubys lying to me about a bruise she has." Doc said.   
"I think she like you better than me. You do it. I quit." She said in defeat. She left the room and slammed the door.   
The door opened again, and eyeball had came in. She looked angry. Leggy was scared.   
"Are you mad at me?" Leggy asked. Eyeball shook her head no.   
"Stand up for me, Ruby." Navy asked her. Leggy got up. Navy wiped the soap bubbles off of her body and looked at her.   
"She's bruised up very bad. These aren't from fighting." Navy said to eyeball. Leggy knew that she probably had to give up her secret soon.   
"Please spread your legs a bit, Ruby." Navy instructed her. Leggy spread her legs a bit. Navy squeezed at the bruises on her thighs. It hurt leggy.  
"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Navy told her.   
"It's hurts." Leggy admitted. Navy seemed like she was acting weird.   
"Ruby... This doesn't seem good." Navy said. She looked scared. Eyeball had gotten up from where she was sitting and went to sit next to navy.   
"You can sit down now, Ruby."   
Leggy had sat down.   
"Did anyone hurt you, Ruby?" Navy asked her. Leggy didn't respond. Navy took her hand.   
"Ruby, please. You have to tell us." Eyeball said, as softly as she could. She was definitely trying to be as gentle as possible, in case the worst had happened. Leggy looked at them both.   
"I can't tell." She said. Navy looked at her other Ruby.   
"Is it a secret?" Eyeball asked her. Leggy nodded. The two oldest gems looked at each other.   
"Ruby, look. You can't keep secrets about your body, okay? You have to tell us if people touch you, even if you want them to touch you." Navy told her. Leggy blushed. Navy was a sweetheart. Leggy trusted her. She felt that navy could know her secret. Even eyeball. Even though she was gruff to the other rubies, eyeball had chosen her from her kindergarten and had trained her. Eyeball was her favorite out of the whole team. The two rubies in the room were her best friends. Leggy could trust them.   
And so she told them. 

Navy was crying, eyeball was absolutely disgusted and felt terrible. Leggy had started to cry as she described every tiny thing that had happened to her, every way Jaspers large hands abused and touched her fragile baby gem body. She felt gross for telling. She felt like she had done something terrible.   
Navy had washed out leggy's hair and flushed the bath. Eyeball had dried her off and put her clothes back on. As she did this, navy told the bad news to doc and army, who were both disgusted. After leggy had gotten all dressed, everyone came in the bathroom to give her a big bear hug. She felt... She felt loved.   
She didn't know how she was going to tell  
Jasper what she had done, though.


End file.
